almost there
by simply.books7
Summary: A self discovery story with a huge amount of romance. Annabeth is a girl with a story. Percy is a boy who wants to read it. Hope you enjoy this story!


**{see notes at bottom}**

Percy squinted at the board in confusion.

What was even going on?

That's when Percy decided that he needed glasses. He tuned out the teacher and casually glanced around class. His eyes landed on a girl sitting a row in front of him near the door. He squints trying to figure out who it was.

Ahhh.

Annabeth Chase.

An quiet and extremely intelligent girl. She usually had her curly blonde hair down around her face and never really looked anyone in the eye.

She was strange to say the least.

Annabeth's hand was jotting down noted as quick as light. She barely looked up at the board to find out what the teacher was writing.

He tried to look away but it was almost like he couldn't.

As if feeling his gaze, her head swiftly turned, glancing around the classroom. Percy looked down at his paper his eyes wide.

God, he'd almost been caught. He waited some time before looking up again just to meet her staring at him.

He had never seen her eyes before. Not really. All he knew was that they were gray but at this moment it seemed as if her eyes were piercing into his soul. He blinked at her in shock because Annabeth never looks anyone in the eye. Her small pink lips twitched in what akined to a smile before she turned back to her notes, her hair flowing back down around her.

It was like a barrier, separating her from the real world.

He looked away not wanting to be caught again and leaned forward.

He promised his mom he was going to do well this year, and he's not going to fail her.

He sighed before looking down at his notes. He bets Annabeth's paper was full of useful notes.

It only took him a week to get glasses. He smiled at his mom as she watched him try multiple ones on.

"Percy, this isn't a photoshoot" she said smiling. He grinned at her.

"I know _that_. It's still fun though" he replied picking up a a pair of round black glasses.

People had always told him he looked like Harry Potter's twin. He slipped the glasses on his face, a small smirk on his lips.

"Hey. What do you think?" He asked turning to his mom. Her eyebrows raised.

"Wow. What a wannabe" she quipped playfully. He rolled his eyes.

He decided to humor himself and get them.

Besides, he did look rather smashing.

"Oh my Lord. You look like the cardboard Walmart version of Harry Potter!" Piper exclaimed the second she walked into his apartment. He stiffly pushed his glasses up.

"Hmph. I think I look wonderful thank you very much" he grumpled watching Piper Mclean, his bestfriend, plop on his couch. Her choppy choccalate hair swished around as she got comfortable, her shoes off. He made his way over and sat beside her.

"Hey, I'm kidding. You look good Harry.. Oh! I mean Percy" she said mischievesly. Percy glared at her.

She let out a laugh before ruffling up his already wild hair.

"I hate you" he said shoving her off. She gave him a cheeky grin as he turned on his television.

"Haha! Love you too" she said nudging him.

Percy allowed a small grin to grace his face. He could never stay mad at Piper.

 _Unfortunantly_.

: **break**

"Good morning Mom" he said gliding into the kitchen, kissing his mom on the cheek. She smiled at him as she dished out his food.

"Good morning Percy" she said placing his tray in front of him. He grinned hungrily before diving in.

"Oh, and also, I won't be home when you come back. Leo won't be able to make it yoday so I have to stay late" she said. A frown crossed his face before he smiled again.

"Alrighty" he said choosing to gulp down his milk. Sally gave him a sympathetic look.

"At least try to hide your disappointment. Besides, you could... come and stay with me" she said smiling. Percy instantly perked up.

"Really?! Oh, definitely" he exclaimed. He glanced at the time.

"So I'll just walk over after school ok? Bye mom. Love you" he said grabbing his bookbag, his mom's greeting muted by the closing of the door.

Percy slowly slide into the seat next to Grover.

"Hey G-man" he said patting his back. Grover looked up his face softening.

"Oh. Hey Perce" he replied smiling. He leaned back in his chair as Percy pulled out his glasses and slid them on his face. He turned to Grover.

"What do ya think?" He asked nerveously. Grover's warm brown eyes widened.

"Wow" he commented. Percy's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Is that a bad wow?"

"What? No! I was just suprised. You look great. Plus you never told me you were getting them" he said giving him a look. Percy gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry Grover. But thanks" he said pulling out a notebook.

"Although, you do look alot like Harry Potter" he said thoughtfully. A smirk slipped on his lips.

"So I've been told" he responed just as the teacher walked in, an unnatural grin on his face.

Good Morning students! How was your week?" He asked already writing on the board.

"Great. Before I got here of course" a voice said in the back. Percy glanced at them as the class started to snicker. The teacher let out a sigh.

"Thank you Clarisse. Anyone else would like to share? Ahh, Annabeth?" He called, most of the class turning to her.

Hmm. He had forgotten she was even in this class. She was so quiet, so he didn't feel too bad.

She slowly lifted her head. She ran a dainty hand through her hair.

"It was fine" she said quietly before looking away. The teacher grinned before turning away and contiuing with his lesson.

Percy squinted at her, not because he couldn't see (he had glasses for _that_ now) but because he wanted to figure her out. She was outstandingly smart. Always has been, since they entered highschool.

It was senior year.

You'd think she'd grow out of that shell she engrossed herself in by now.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I could _possibly_ borrow. I swear I'll give it back" Grover asked tapping him. Percy shook his head but handed him a pencil.

"We both know that was a lie but here anyway" he said lowly. Grover laughed, saying his thanks.

He turned back to his notes happy he could finally see the board. Looks like he definently wasn't failing this year.

 **note: hello guys! hope everyone is doing awesome.**

 **yeah yeah, I have started a new story and I really hope you give it a read. very much love.**

 **I have been lacking in the consistancy department, but I promise I'll get better ok?**

 **please be active my loves!**

 **anyway,if you even got to this point, please PM me, favorite and comment so I know what you think about this!**


End file.
